Q&A bersama Ustadz Kanetsugu Naoe
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Kanetsugu Naoe akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers sekalian, kalo readers sekalian punya pertanyaan itu juga/DLDR


**Warning:** OOC, AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA ABSURD! terganggu dengan cerita ini? silahkan langsung pergi dari cerita ini. Bahasa BIKIN BINGUNG PLES ANEH. Gasuka Kanetsugu jadi utadz disini? **PERGI** **AJA**

 **Genre:** Humor

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclaimer:** SW punya Koeih

Q&A bersama Kanetsugu Naoe

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari di sebuah planet, ada seorang ustadz jejadian bernama Kanetsugu Naoe, dia adalah penerus ustadzah Kenshin maksudnya ustadz Kenshin Uesugi, hari itu di rumah seorang ustadz banyak bermunculan surat dari lotengnya kek badai yang melanda Echigo kemarin malam. Sebagai Ustadz yang baik, dan benar. Kanetsugu mengumpulkan surat-surat itu, walaupun ada bau-bau ga sedap dari dalam amplop itu kaya … bau swempak yang ga dicuci selama satu tahun aka parfumnya si Mitsunari.

Untung sang ustadz gadungan ini sabar menahan bau itu walau hidung sudah dijepit sama jepitan jemuran bau swempak itu tetap tercium. Satu per satu Kanetsugu membuka surat-surat itu, pertama baunya ga jauh dari bau swempak, bau eces yang sudah mengering.

"Dari, keRANda MAyat RUmah Oda." Kanetsugu membaca sang pengirim. "ini pasti si Ranmaru," tebak ustadz Kanetsugu sotoy.

 **Q: Assalamualaikum ustadz, jadi gini tadz, tiap saya habis wudhu pasti basah, tapi saya gamau pake debu/tanah tadz takut kulit saya lecet, dan kotor, jadi gimana ya tadz...**

"Nak, mau dikirim golok ga? Golok syariah otewe lho khusus buat kamu nak dari mas Kagekatsu." gumam sang ustadz, untung ustadz sabar kalo engga udah di smekdon.

Kanetsugu menaruh surat yang sudah dibacanya di kolong meja, lalu mengambil surat lain, kali ini baunya seperti apel busuk yang sudah ada di atas meja makan. "Dari, Emak Naomasa yang paling baik hati."

 **Q: How do I unbake a cake?**

Kanetsugu terdiam. Bahasanya kece pake bahasa inggris tapi pertanyaannya goblok bikin orang naik darah, untung bukan pake bahasa rusia, akhir-akhir ini Kanetsugu rada trauma sama bahasa satu itu.

"Mba tinggal masukin lagi ke oven terus panggang kue anda dengan minus 325 derajat, setelah itu mba biarin selama yang mba inginkan, kalo mbak telalu lama nge ' _unbake_ 'nya tepungnya bakal berubah jadi gandum terus, telurnya bakal berubah jadi ayam. Jangan tanya saya soal itu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi." jawab si ustadz gadungan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Kanetsugu menaruh surat itu bersama surat sebelumnya aka di kolong meja, Kanetsugu mengambil lagi surat. "Dari, MInta TSUsuNyA RIas. Astagfirulloh." sang ustadz gadungan mengelus dadanya, walaupun dadanya rata. "Nak Mitsu, tobat nak jangan nonton DXD terus."

 **Q: Tadz, kemarin saya tidur sama coretistricoret seme saya, besokannya saya hamil tadz padahal saya laki-laki, gimana tadz…**

"Astagfirulloh," untuk kesekian kalinya sang ustadz istighfar, dan mengelus dadanya. "nak Mitsu, coba cek ke dokter bisa aja kamu tiba-tiba berubah jadi cewe." terus kedua mata sang ustadz melihat ke bagian bawah kertas disitu ada tulisan.

 **Q: Maaf tadz yang tadi bohong, ini bukan ABO universe, saya cuman mau nanya tadz, paling males ustadz kalo udah ngeliat…**

"Ngeliat cicak kawin di depan saya." jawab Kanetsugu lancar tanpa hambatan. "Karena saya iri, cicak aja suka beduaan, lah saya masih jomblo." lanjut sang ustadz nista.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada dua cicak saling kejar-kerjaran di tembok di depan Kanetsugu, terus tuh cicak ena-ena di situ, Kanetsugu memicingkan matanya melihat ke dua cicak tak tau diri itu. Kanetsugu ingin menggemplang sang cicak tapi apa daya, badannya terlalu malas untuk diajak gerak.

Kanetsugu mengambil surat selanjutnya. "Dari, Mori Cheese Kreker."

 **Q: Saya mau nanya tadz, gimana caranya matiin tombol capslock di keyboard?**

Kanetsugu menghela nafas panjang. "Mas, mas maunya apa sih? KENAPA GA NANYA KE TIGA ANAK ENTE AJA YANG PINTERNYA MELEBIHI SAYA!" sang ustadz mulai ngeggas. "Ehem, mas coba banting kibrod mas ke lantai terus injak dengan keras tombol kapsloknya terus panggang selama dua puluh menit DIPANGGANGNYA HARUS SAMA YUKIMURA, lalu berikan pada pangeran es di ujung sana sambil dikipasin sama Mitsunari."

Sang narator bertanya pada Kanetsugu. "Kapsloknya mati ga tadz?"

"YA MATILAH WONG KEYBOARDNYA ANCUR!" ustadz Kanetsugu ngegas lagi.

Kanetsugu ngambil surat yang lain, bau suratnya kek parfum yang udah kadaluarsa. "Dari, Kai pemuja paha Yagen." Kanetsugu geleng-geleng sama nama pengirimnya kali ini. "Nak, jangan memuja paha Yagen, itu musyrik berjalanlah ke jalan yang benar wahai pujo kapir…."

 **Q: Tadz mau nanya dong, rem gunanya buat apa?**

Udah kapir bego, itulah isi pikiran sang ustadz saat sudah membaca pertanyaan di surat itu.

"Buat diinjaklah, kalo bukan buat diinjak, rem terus buat apa?" si ustadz malah geleng-geleng sendiri.

Si narator malah nyeletuk. "buat mukul kepala Pa ustadz biar kembali ke jalan yang benar." lalu sang narator cuman cengar-cengir bak orang gila pas ditatap tajam oleh sang ustadz.

Kanteusgu melempar surat itu ntah kemana, lalu mengambi yang baru, kali ini baunya macam nafas naga. "Dari, MAkan SArung MUlu NEk."

 **Q: Tadz, kata Kojulo, weltel gabaik buat mata aku.**

"Mune elu udah 14 tahun masih aja bego sok imut lagi, Mune elu ga nusuk mata elu pake ntu wortelkan sampe buta sebelah?"

Kanetsugu mengambil surat yang lain, kali ini wanginya kek parfum cewe. "Dari, NAna GAk MAo SAkit."

 **Q: Ustadz, perut istri saya udah kaya orang overdosis air alias melendung trus udah ngeden-ngeden, istri saya kenapa ya yadz?**

Kanetsugu tepok jidat, muka makin cakep tapi otak makin sengklek. "NAGAASAM BINI LU MAU LAHIRAN MASIH SEMPET-SEMPETNYA ELU NGIRIM SURAT KE GUE BUAT NANYAIN KEADAAN BINI LU! GUE PALU PALA LU TAU RASA!" Kanetsugu yang tadinya sabar mengahadapi cobaan ini sudah mulai hilang kendali.

Kanetsugu mengambil surat lagi. "Dari, katakan NO pada istri baru."

 **Q: Tadz, saya mau nonton streaming tapi ada dua yang ingin saya tonton, saya ingin nonton dua-duanya, tapi hape saya cuman satu gimana ya tadz?**

"Eneng, malak aa Nobu sampe dibeliin hape satu lagi, terus tinggal pake dua hape eneng nonton dua video sekaligus, jangan lupa tusukan earphone ke masing-masing hape agar bisa kedengeran ngedengerin suaranya sekaligus, yang telinga kiri-kanan harus beda ya." Kanetsugu mengambil surat baru.

"Dari, TAk KEnal NAma KAmu."

 **Q: Ustadz, laptop saya ngehang terus, padahal dia sudah saya mandiin sampe kinclong saya elus dengan lembut, pokoknya sudah saya perlakukan dengan baik tapi dia ngadat terus tadz gimana?**

"Nak, tau rumah sakit khusus alat elektronikkan? Kenapa ga dikasihin kesana terus kalo udah bener jual ganti yang baru, kalo laptop sudah dikasih kebaikan tapi malah makin ngerujak itu tandanya dia ingin ganti _aruji_ aka _owner_ alias pemilik., tapi kalo udah ganti baru tapi tetep suka ngadat tandanya anda kurang beruntung."

"Dari, Ooo KUNIyuki." Kanetsugu menaikkkan sebelah alisnya. "Mereka lagi seneng nonton pedang-pedang cakep ya?"

 **Q: Ustadz, kenapa ya saya selalu ditolak terus sama dia, padahal udah aku baikin tapi dia malah ngerujak, dan kalo ngomong suka kebalikan dari yang dia inginin…**

"Dia tipe cowo tsunder, kasar di luar lembut di dalam, coba eneng suruh dia mandi pake moloto sama slik mungkin suatu saat dia bakal jadi lembut seperti selimut saya. Kalo misalnya udah gitu masih aja ngerujak berarti dia seperti alat eletronik yang ingin ganti pemlik aka cerai aka selingkuh." sang ustadz gadungan itu cuman manggut-manggut, merekam ulang apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ini surat terakhir deh, cape saya ngeladenin pertanyaan sarap." Kanetsugu mencap cip cup surat terakhir yang mau dia ladenin pertanyaannya, antara surat berwarna pink, coklat, dan kuning, yang mendapat giliran adalah surat berwarna kuning. Kanetsugu pun membuka surat itu.

"Dari, Mistah TArik caCHIng BAkal NApsu." Kanetsugu agak cengo. "kaga kereaktip si MuNa bikin nama."

 **Q:** **أريد أن أسأل ، أكل بالفعل؟**

Membaca surat dari si MuNa bikin Kanetsugu ngelus dadanya yang rata. "Dasar suami takut istri, situ sengaja ya pake bahasa arab biar ana ga ngerti gitu?" Kanetsugu mengambil hapenya yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu membuka gugel translet. "Saya mau nanya, udah makan?"

"Alhamdullilah saya udah makan kok MuNa." lalu kedua mata sang ustadz nemuin catatan tambahan di paling bawah kertas pake bahasa arab, Kanetsugu pun mentranslet catatan kecil itu.

 **P.S maaf tadz nanyanya gitu, kan ustadz jomblo.**

Seketika kertas ditangannya itu diremas, lalu menyobek surat itu, dan membuangnya ke TPS terjauh, setelah membuang surat laknat itu, Kanetsugu jongkok di pojokan ruangan.

"Kagekatsu, kamu pulang kapan? Hiks"

Ustadz kita nangis persimah, nangis di pojokan layaknya cewe yang abis di putusin sama suaminya terus ada kucing kawin di depan matanya.

END

ana tiba-tiba kepikiran gini hahaha :v disini Kanet jadi ustadz yang baik dan tidak benar

mau nanya lagi? Untuk reader yang punya pertanyaan untuk ustadz kita tercinta ini silahkan tulis di kotak review ntar di cap depan ustadz kanetsugu akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian

 _See you next chapter~_


End file.
